Dirty Little Secret
by Xoriotgirlxo
Summary: High schools supose to be the best years of your life right? There are certain roles you fit into, jock, nerd, popular, geek. What happens when a new girl comes along and shakes things up? Is being on top worth hurting the one person who see's the real you?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Not sure if im satisfied but figured i'd post this first chapter and see what you guys think. I promise it gets better in later chapters, let me know if you want me to continue.**

Seven hundred and twenty days. That's how long you have to make a name for yourself, how long you had to start figuring out who you were, how long the supposed greatest time of your life was. That's how long high school was.

Santana Lopez was not wasting one of those days. She was already head cheerleader and the top of her senior class. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. She worked hard for her social standing and she was going to make the last year the best one yet.

"You're going to Puck's party tonight right?" Quinn asked as she and Santana stood fixing themselves in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom.

"Of course." Santana nodded and adjusted her cheerios skirt.

"Cool, I'll drive."

"You're not going with Finn?" Santana questioned.

"No we're on a break again; he thinks I'm cheating on him with Puck." The blonde rolls her eyes and reapplies some lip gloss.

"But you are." Santana reminds her. She didn't understand why the couple didn't just break up for good. The two break up every other week anyway.

"Well yea, but he doesn't know that." Santana chuckles at this and shakes her head. The cheerios are interrupted when a girl covered in slushy enters the bathroom.

"Oh sorry." She says surprised to see anyone else in there.

"You should be." Quinn spits harshly, before stepping away from the mirror. Santana laughs as she notices the blue liquid dripping from Rachel's hair.

"That's what happens when a rookie gives a smurf a blowjob."

"You would know." Rachel mumbles under her breath before stepping up to an empty sink to clean herself off.

"What was that?" Santana's eyes narrow. She takes a step closer towards the other girl.

"Nothing." The frightened girl squeaks out. Santana's about to say more but the warning bells rings, signaling them to get to class.

"Watch it Berry." Santana tells her before leaving the bathroom with Quinn following behind.

* * *

Brittany let out a frustrated groan as she rounded another wrong corner. McKinley was a lot bigger than her old school. She knew her parents had her best interest at heart, but she was still slightly upset with them for moving the family across town and making her switch schools her senior year.

"Umf." Brittany lets out in surprise as she's knocked to the ground. She looks up to see a short girl in an oversized gray hoodie with a gold star in the middle and baggy jeans standing above her.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I was rushing and didn't see you there." The girl apologizes and offers Brittany a hand to help her up.

"It's okay, I wasn't really looking where I was going either. I'm actually a little lost, do you think you could help me find my next class?" The taller girl asks nervously.

"Sure! Which room are you looking for?" The girl answers eager to help. Brittany smiles relieved to finally find someone nice enough to help her and not just shove her away.

"English twelve with…" She pauses a minute to look at her crumpled up schedule. "Mr. Mcklusky."

"Oh you're a senior?" The star girl asks surprised, she hadn't heard of any new students joining them this year.

"Yea, I just moved here over the summer, I'm Brittany." Brittany introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel." She says with a bright smile. "I have that class this period to, come on we'll walk together." Brittany lets the girl lead her to class, hoping she and Rachel would become friends.

* * *

"Want to go to Salad Works for lunch?" Santana asks Quinn as they stop at their lockers to put their books away.

"Sure sounds…" The other girl is cut off as they see their cheer coach walking towards them.

"Sandbags, Barbie, come with me." She barks as she reaches them.

"What's up coach?" Quinn asks Sue confused. She casts her eyes towards Santana trying to remember what they could have done to piss the older woman off now.

"I need you to help me out with an audition." Coach Sylvester grumbles leading the girls towards the gym.

"But I thought we already had our squad." Santana speaks up from Quinn's side.

"Well apparently some new girl didn't move here until the last week of summer and missed our July auditions and Figgins says I have to let her try out." The cheerios could tell Sue was upset at being told what to do with her squad. They once again gave each other worried looks knowing this meant they would definitely be running sprints at practice after school. They walked over to the chairs set up in front of the bleachers, ready to tear this new girl down.

* * *

"Brittany!" Rachel shouts as she sees the blonde down the hall.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany greets her new friend excitedly. As it turns out they had almost all the same morning classes together and got along really well.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" Rachel asked as she reached the blonde.

"Oh." Brittany frowned. "I wish I could, but I'm trying out for the cheerios during lunch."

"You're a cheerleader?" Rachel asked surprised. She had been talking with the girl all morning and hadn't pegged the taller girl for a cheer bitch.

"Yea, I was co-captain on my squad at my old school." She frowned again as she thought of her days cheering with her old school.

"Well good luck." Rachel sighed and walked away leaving Brittany very confused. Did she say something wrong? Before she could question it any longer she took off in the direction she hoped the gym was in.

* * *

"This should be interesting." Quinn whispered to Santana as she motioned between the clock and the look on Sue's face. The girl was already three minutes late and the cheer coach was not pleased. Just as Sue was about to leave a tall blonde girl came sprinting in.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm still trying to find my way around this school and I…" She was cut off by an annoyed tone.

"I don't care why you're late Blondie but since you've decided to keep me waiting five minutes that's how long you have to try out." Santana cringed. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for the girl; there wasn't even a chance she would make the squad now. Quinn on the other hand just smirked and pressed play on the tiny boom box sitting in front of her.

Brittany took a deep breath and tried to just let the music speak to her. You can do this; she told herself and started to move. Three jaws dropped in surprise as they watched her leap and twist with the song. She was good.

"Well," Sue cut the song. "I'm impressed Blondie, welcome to the squad."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it has taken so long to get this up but I wasn't very happy with the outcome, so after many rewrites and editing I present to you the next chapter of Dirty Little Secret. **

"I cannot believe this." Quinn shrieked as Brittany walked with Coach Sylvester to get her uniform and schedule.

"Well she was good." Quinn turned and shot a glare at Santana. Sometimes she could be a real drama queen.

"Exactly, we are supposed to be the best on the squad Santana, some new girl can't just come along and steal our spot." Santana only shrugged, deciding it'd be best to just stay quiet and let the angry girl rant. "You don't want to lose your spot as co-captain do you?" This caught the Latina's attention.

"Of course not, but coach wouldn't make some new girl captain." Santana argued.

"Why not?" Quinn questioned. "You said it yourself she's really good." Santana frowned. She knew Quinn well enough to know this was just petty jealousy, but she did have a point. If this girl nailed her tryout in less than five minutes than what was to stop her from becoming captain in less than a month.

"What do we do?" She asked knowing the blonde was probably already coming up with a plan to take this new girl down. Quinn grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

Brittany walked into her next class with a huge smile on her face. She did it. One of her biggest concerns about moving had been not being able to cheer. She did a little fist pump as she took a seat in the back of the room.

"Hey, it's Brittany right?" Brittany looked up to see one of the cheerio's that had been at her try-out.

"Yea! How do you know my name?" Her brow scrunched up in confusion. The girl just chuckled a bit at this.

"Things get around fast here, plus you're the only new addition to the senior class your kind of like a shiny new toy to everyone." Brittany blushed. "I'm Santana." They shook hands. Brittany couldn't help but notice how soft the other girl's skin was.

"Nice to meet you."

"Mind if I sit here?" Santana asked motioning towards the empty seat next to the blonde.

"Of course not." Brittany smiled as the Latina sat down. She wanted to talk more but the second bell rang starting class.

* * *

"Hey Britt!" Santana called after her as class ended.

"What's up?" Brittany asked with a bright smile as they stopped to talk outside the class room door.

"There's this party tonight, I was wondering if you'd like to go and get to know some people?" Santana noticed how Brittany's eyes lit up at the invite. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt, but she quickly brushed it off.

"I'd love to; I just have to check with my parents."

"That's fine, just put in your number and I'll text you around five with the details." Santana handed Brittany her iPhone. Brittany happily punched her number in before handing the phone back to the brunette.

"See you tonight!" She waved and skipped off in the direction she hoped her next class was in. Santana looked down at the number and smirked before sending out a new message.

**To Fabray: Part one of plan completed.**

* * *

"Want to just get ready at my house?" Quinn asked Santana as they finished cheer practice.

"Yea, sure." The Latina nodded and took a sip from her water bottle. "Can we just stop at mine real quick so I can grab my shit?"

"Yea." As the girls were about to get into Quinn's pink convertible they noticed Brittany standing in the parking lot looking around.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled causing Brittany's head to jerk up in surprise. "You need a ride?"

"Oh no that's okay, my dad's picking me up." Brittany told them and blushed a bit. She was kind of embarrassed to be eighteen years old and still not know how to drive.

"Are you sure?" She tried again. Brittany only nodded. She couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the other girl.

"Whatever." Quinn shrugged and got in the driver's side of her car. Santana gave Brittany a small smile before sliding into her own side.

"See you later!" She yelled as they drove away.

Another twenty minutes passed, until finally an old blue Cadillac pulled into the lot.

"Sorry I'm late pumpkin, something came up." Robert Pierce said as his daughter got into the car. He was a social worker so it wasn't uncommon for an emergency to come up preventing him from being on time or sometimes showing up at all, but Brittany understood and couldn't be mad at him for it. She knew how hard it could be for him, especially with the move. Her dad now had to travel over forty-five minutes to get to his office.

"It's okay daddy." She leaned over and gave him a light peck on the cheek. The car ride home was filled with light chatter about the blondes first day.

* * *

When they arrived home the smell of tomato sauce instantly filled their nostrils.

"Hi mom dinner smells amazing." Brittany said as she bounced into the kitchen. Susan was standing over a pot stirring and adding different spices to her dish.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "How was it, did you make any friends?" Brittany smiled brightly as she thought about all the people she had talked to today.

"Yes, people were really nice; I actually wanted to ask you and dad something." Brittany told her mom as she moved to drop her books down on the counter.

"Sure honey, what is it?" Mrs. Pierce asked while turning back to the pasta she was cooking.

"Well," Brittany bit her lip nervously. She knew how protective her parents had been lately so she wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go. "I was invited to this party tonight and I really really want to go please!"

Susan shot look over to her husband. "I don't know Britt." She said hesitantly.

"I promise I won't be out late, and it's a really good chance to get to know people." Brittany begged.

"What do you think Rob?"

"I guess it's alright." Robert replied. "But not to late okay?"

"Yay!" Brittany cheered. "Thank you guys!" She gave her parents each a peck on the cheek before running upstairs to change.

* * *

"This outfit works right?" Santana asked as she took another look at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a short jean skirt, a black halter top, and a cute pair of flip flops she borrowed from Quinn.

"Mhm." Quinn muttered from her spot at her desk. Santana turned to face her when she noticed her disinterested tone.

"You're not even looking." She scoffed as she moved to look over the blonde Cheerio's shoulder. "What are you doing, you've been starring at that computer screen for twenty minutes now."

"Check it out." Santana looked at the screen and noticed a picture of Brittany smiling up at the camera while holding up her fingers in the peace sign notion. "I found her facebook."

"Girl," Santana shakes her head. ""I haven't seen you this obsessed with someone since the hobbit Berry was trying to get wanky with flubber arms Finn." Quinn shot her a look.

"I'm just trying to make sure we stay on top S." Santana nods and picks up her phone to send out a text. Only a minute passes before it beeps with an incoming message. Santana reads it, smiles, and puts it back down.

"No need to worry Quinny, now hurry up and get ready we have to pick Brittany up."


End file.
